A Rogue's Reasons
by MonsterlyFiction
Summary: He is Itachi Uchiha, and here he was, staring, completely dumbfounded as he faced off with his long lost childhood friend. They were trying to complete two separate missions, both to kill each other. She was a S-class rogue ninja, he an ANBU captain, they were trained to be enemies.
1. Praprapraprologue

_**^*A/N:**__ Okay, I want to ask you guys to be very lenient with me on the 'Naruto World', I have seen only about 30 episodes of the show, and I don't remember most of the details for it was a while ago, but I really, really, facking love Itachi so much so I chose to write this fanfic. Something's will be slightly different, mainly because it fits into the idea of my story better. Things like the age when kids go to the academy, or go to chunin exams and what not, or exact ranking of ninjas. But I'm trying really hard and I wouldn't consider the changes enough to make this Fanfiction considered an AU, just a little different. So yea, just bear with me through those little discrepancies and you WILL NOT be disappointed. :)_

_Props go to __Vampiric Instincs __for allowing me to borrow a few ideas from her discontinued story. :) You beith very, very awesome._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto, or Inuyasha, but I damn wish I did._

* * *

**Prologue:**

No one messed with the Higurashi clan. They were quiet, recluses, deadly. People were just happy that they kept to themselves.

The Higurashi's were always prodigies. Training since they could walk. None of them ever entered the Academy, it was pointless, they were usually the level of chunin by the time they would have been able to enter the Academy. That is, until Kagome.

She had refused to learn any advanced techniques, claiming that she wanted to go to school, to be normal. It was the first it had happened, ever. So of course it would bring many strange looks and whispers when Kagome Higurashi appeared in class a few years into the schooling.

There she stood, in front of the class, a little girl from an unseen family. It had been so long since anyone has really interacted with them that people almost forgotten the 'Higurashi' traits. The bright emerald green eyes that carried a bloodline limit so deadly that most never dared to meet their eyes, whether activated or not. The pale skin that almost put geisha's to shame, the perfect raven hair that almost shown the darkest violet in the sunlight. Her face was passive as she looked towards the class, not making eye contact.

"Students," the man's voice cut through the silence, ", as I'm sure you realize, this is Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi clan. She will be attending our ninja academy, the first time a Higurashi has ever done this. I expect all of you to show her the upmost acceptance." He was final, leaving the children with no doubt that they better listen to him. "Now, before we continue, is there anything you would like to add, Kagome?"

The kids couldn't hear her, she was soft spoken, but the teacher nodded. "She has agreed to answer some questions if anyone is curious about something, but this is the only time she will, she is very shy." He added that last part in there. Kagome's father was extremely careful to make sure he was informed on everything about little Kagome that the teacher might need to know for her learning benefit.

No one made a move until a brave boy tentatively raised his hand. The teacher smiled brightly at him. "Yes, Unizuko."

"Why is she not looking at us?" The teacher forgot, they are too young to know of the bloodline limit, it had been a long time since a Higurashi showed up at the chunin exams.

"Higurashi's possess a bloodline limit called Shénshèngan. Kagome hasn't fully mastered it yet and she doesn't want it to accidently hurt someone." The boy gulped slightly and sat back in his seat. "That also means that you have to help her by not looking into her eyes unless she says so… Next?" Another kid, this time a girl, raised her hand. "Yes."

"Why is she so quiet?" The teacher was about to respond with a bit on how it was rude to comment on things like that when a soft voice chirped up next to him.

"Because I am uncomfortable with this situation. Once I get to know everyone, I'm sure I will talk more…" She taped her crossed arm with her fingers, breathing slowly as to control down her Shénshèngan.

'Deceivingly smart for her age. Just like her old man said.' The teacher waited a short second before talking again. "Will that be all Kagome?" She nodded her head slightly. He turned his attention to the students. "Okay… Itachi…" He met the cold eyes of one of the only Uchiha's in his class. "Because you possess Sharingan, I'm going to ask you to show Kagome around."

Itachi huffed and looked out the window again. "I do not wish to babysit, sensei." There were snickers heard around the room and it embarrassed Kagome a bit. She did not want to be seen as a 'baby', it irked her.

"Itachi…" The teacher growled, but was silenced when Kagome took a step forward. Her father's voice instantly flashed through the sensei's mind. '_She's only as shy as her temper.'_ At first, he had no idea what the meant, and he didn't dare ask the Higurashi head about it. But now, it was clear.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can find my way around sensei. Do not get angry with him simply because he is scared." The class made more noses as Itachi stood, eyes narrowing at the girl who was a good five or so inches shorter than himself. His eyes showing the Sharingan with bright intensity as he stared directly into the emerald hues, he could see the tale tell lines of her bloodline limit appearing.

"Are you challenging me, little girl?"

"What if I am? It's not as if you could do anything about it, little boy…" The class couldn't look away, things were just getting good. Most of them knew the fables of Higurashi fighting style, and were excited to see who would win. Higurashi or Uchiha.

"Enough." Teachers cutting voice once again broke through the room. "You guys will have plenty of time to spar in the very near future. Itachi, you will listen to me and show her around. As of now, you're the only one that can be near her safely." He paused, staring down the kid. "Got it?"

Itachi mumbled a few words and finally sat back down. The teacher sighed. "Alright Kagome, go ahead and sit down somewhere so we can get on with today's lessons."

Kagome chose a seat at random and quickly became engrossed in the curriculum.

(-: ^^

Kagome really was a normal girl at heart. She enjoyed nice weather and pretty things, just like most other girls, but what made her different is that she truly was shy, usually not talking to anyone other than her dad. She surprised even herself at her bought of confidence this morning, it was… odd. Maybe it had something to do more with that Uchiha brat, and less to do with her actual shyness. He had made her angry, a feat that is near untouchable.

It's not that she was naturally cold or uncaring, but all Higurashi's are raised to be strictly professional, no emotions around outside people. They were taught that any show of sentiment was a weakness that could get you killed. Simple as that. But Kagome had learned at an early age to lock away at least two of the most powerful emotions, sadness and anger. And here Itachi was, breaking down whatever barrier she had built up without her wanting to. How did he manage to do that within only a few words?

It was something that she's going to figure out. Even if it took her forever.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Imagine Kagome's surprise when she almost ran into the Uchiha. She halted herself in the nick of time though; managing to avoid touching him.

His eyes were ever cold as he stared down at her. "Girl." Kagome felt her emotions rising again, right along with her Shénshèngan.

'What's with this guy…' Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, not fully looking into his black hues.

"Boy." Kagome saw red appear in the corner of her vision and allowed their eyes to meet, slightly thankful that his bloodline limit canceled hers. It was a saving grace to have someone in the school that she could actually look at without worries, but that didn't mean that she liked him any.

It was quite funny to Itachi. This girl was supposed to be a member of the 'Great Higurashi's' and she hasn't even learned to control her own powers yet. Itachi had nearly mastered his Sharingan by now and he was only eleven. She had to be the same age and can't even keep her, what was it called… Shénshèngan… turned off. She must not be the prodigy that everyone in the Uchiha clan kept talking about as 'the most promising' next head of the Higurashi.

"I'm told to show you around."

"I know this, but I also said that I can find my own way around here. It's not that hard, the layout of the place is simple enough." She turned from him, noticing with a smirk that his breathing picked up in frustration. "I don't need some spoiled Uchiha brat to show me around." She half meant that, she really just felt some sick satisfaction knowing that she could get under his skin just like he got under hers. With nothing more to say, she walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Itachi in her wake.

No one ever spoke to Itachi like that, ever. Not even his very own father. It was a refreshing change of pace for him. 'Maybe she's a bit more interesting than I previously thought.' He thought to himself, watching her stroll down the hallway, clearly content with herself.

That was the day that Itachi Uchiha first became infatuated with a girl, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

_**^*A/N:**__ Hoped you guys are still with me. First chapter will be up as soon as my beta gets her ass in gear and does some editing. :)_

_Review on how you do or don't like it, please, i could use your feedback._


	2. Things and Bits

_**^*A/N:** So, my beta did her job, and awesomely, I might add, oh and just so you know, she doesn't edit my authors notes, so yea. Thank you Eindra! :) Here is chapter 1._

_I had gotten a question about the age thing. Remember I said I was changing the ages for things in this story. But heres the breakdown. Enters the Academy - 10, graduates - 15, allowed to take the chunin exams - 16. With my age thing, it doesn't matter if they are a prodigy or not. But if they are 'prodigy' classifyed, then they are allowed to go on higher level missions and what not. Read and Enjoy!_

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nothing is owned, at all._

* * *

Chapter 1:

Once again, she managed to dodge his clones, seeing right through them to find the real him. His eyes widened slightly as she bypassed the replicas and went straight for him, suddenly disappearing from his line of sight and ending up behind him, holding her kunai to his neck. She leaned in close to his ear.

"What's with you today, Itachi? You're horrible." He elbowed her in the stomach, sending her flying back into a near tree, quickly following the path and had her by the neck, holding her against the rough bark.

"I could say the same about you, Kagome." She gripped his hand, desperately trying to regain the air that was knocked out of her on impact.

Kagome didn't fight at first, thinking that he would let her go, but he didn't. When she saw black start to enter her vision she kicked and scraped his hand, but it was like stone. Eventually he loosened his grip slightly and she landed a sound hit to his chest, forcing him to stumble back a couple of steps.

She fell to her knees gasping for air. "Damn Itachi… were you trying… to kill me?" He looked to her, rubbing his chest where her boot had landed.

"What about you? You nearly broke my rib cage."

"That's because I couldn't breathe!" Itachi snorted, closing his eyes.

"You know we spar like we're enemies. Those were the terms we set five years ago." Kagome got to her feet and quickly walked to him. He opened his eyes in time to watch her punch him in the gut, her chakra engulfing her hand.

Now it was Itachi's turn to fall to the ground. "Like enemies, see?" She stepped over him, brushing off her clothes. "I guess I'll see you when you get up." She said smoothly as the outside training ended for the day. The other groups of teammates had long ago stopped their training in favor of watching Itachi and Kagome spar; they never failed to be interesting when they brawled, the jounins using the excuse that their trios could benefit from seeing some good ninja fights.

The students couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Itachi clutching his stomach on the grass, even if it was only for a second before he stood up and stormed after Kagome.

Kagome and Itachi had been practically inseparable for the past five years, ever since their first real sparring matches. No one knew how or why, but they just started talk more after that and soon, they were best friends.

Itachi rarely ever talked to anyone else. Kagome, though, after the first year of practically clinging to Itachi, became a social butter fly. She was always polite and nice. Everyone loved her. But for some reason, she always chose to be with Itachi over anyone else. It was something that everyone stopped questioning a couple years ago and just silently accepted.

Of course, they had both grown up quite a bit. Kagome was now fifteen, coming up soon as sixteen and Itachi was closing in on his seventeenth year. Both had suitors going for them. Kagome was the 'Higurashi beauty' and Itachi was considered a 'handsome devil'. It also didn't help the fact that they were both incredibly talented ninjas. But they never seemed interested in the suitors, claiming that they 'were annoying' or 'not suitable for them'. Of course, their parents knew by now that Kagome and Itachi didn't go for any of the proposals because they secretly loved each other, even if they didn't know it themselves.

Everyone saw it but them, in fact. Whenever Itachi would catch a guy leering at Kagome, he would beat him senseless under the pretense of a sparring match. Kagome, though, rarely had spouts of jealously, Itachi never talked to other girls; he said that they were dull. But every once in a while a bimbo would get touchy feely with him and Kagome would simply turn on her Shénshèngan. And the girl would stop.

But no. These bouts of jealousy and constantly being together never meant that they were in love. They were just close, best friends, like brother and sister. Or at least, that's what they told themselves.

"As if." The new team member to one of the watching trios said. He had asked about that girl, asking if she was available. His teammates instantly told him no, following with a long explanation of why. "That Itachi guy really doesn't look that powerful. Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean anything."

"Hakino, you really can't. He means business. Let's just say Itachi Uchiha is very protective of what's his." The blue haired girl frantically tried to reason with her team mate. "Plus, they're a year behind us anyway."

"So, she's cute. And all that says is that they're still genin. We're chunin, remember? I'm sure he's not that tough."

She grabbed his arm. "That doesn't mean that he can't beat you up. They couldn't take the chunins until they're sixteen, remember? He wouldn't take it without her so he waited a year. And really, you barely made it through." He broke away from the female team member and approached the heavily squabbling couple. As he got closer he found that they were bickering about him 'trying to kill her'.

Kagome was facing away from him, waving her arms as she yelled at Itachi. Hakino couldn't help but look at the elaborate emerald dragon on the back of her shirt. He guessed it was her clan's symbol. He gulped as red eyes met his, slowly narrowing as Hakino closed in on them. Kagome stopped talking when she saw Itachi wasn't looking at her anymore.

She quickly turned around; smiling when she saw it was the new chunin kid, ignoring Itachi's tension as she greeted the boy.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this jerk here is Itachi Uchiha. I hear you're new to Konoha. How do you like it here?" Kagome elbowed Itachi when he sharply poked her in the side, the smile staying in place.

"This place is… interesting. We don't have as many clan districts as you do here. It's kind of a big change from my small home town."

"Yeah, but most everyone around here is nice." She ignored the impatient tapping of Itachi's foot. "Most." Her eye twitched as she stomped on his foot. He grunted slightly. "Hey, Itachi, why don't you go find Sasuke and we'll go get some Ramen before mission assignments." She ordered him, gritting her teeth through the smile. Itachi stared at her for a second, and her eyebrows rose a bit. He sighed and walked away.

Kagome turned back to Hakino. "I'm sorry about him. He's… not very social."

Hakino smiled at her, relieved that Itachi had left. "It's no problem. I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen someone as beautiful as you in a while and it was killing me." Kagome's face flushed slightly; she wasn't used to guys' attention.

"Umm… thank you…" The guy's eyes softened a bit more. He reached for her hand, placing a gentleman kiss upon her knuckles, smiling up at her blushing face. She was so innocent.

"No, thank you." That was cheesy and he knew it, but he was sure she hadn't heard it before; she was red-faced just from him calling her pretty. He looked into her eyes. They were so captivating. "Maybe you could show me around the village sometime?" He asked as he straightened himself out.

"S-sure." He waved goodbye, secretly cheering that he had landed somewhat of a date with her.

"I'll see you later, Kagome." She nodded, saying her farewell as she made her way to the noodle shop where Itachi and Sasuke would be waiting.

Red eyes followed the new boy, narrowing when he went and high fived another guy. 'He will have to be dealt with.' Itachi jumped to the next tree, hurrying to the Uchiha district to get Sasuke and try to make it to the ramen shop before Kagome did.

(-: ^^

Just as she thought. When she arrived at the shop Itachi was rounding the corner with a giddy Sasuke on his back. She felt her heart warm slightly as Itachi smiled a bit. He really was a good brother to Sasuke. Sure, Itachi had a tendency to ignore the little tike, but when he did spend time with him, they always had fun. She had to contain her laughter as Sasuke pulled Itachi's low pony tail, bringing his head back, causing him to almost hit the wall as he turned into the store.

"Hey now, only I can hurt Itachi." She lifted Sasuke from Itachi's back and huffed as she put him on the ground. "Man, you're getting heavy! I won't be able to pick you up much longer." She really couldn't believe it, little Sasuke was nine, going to be ten in a few months, which meant he was going to enroll in the ninja academy. Kagome pinched his cheeks, cooing slightly. "You grew up so fast." He hit her hands away, a blush appearing.

"Don't do that, Kagome. People could see you." She chuckled at the boy's reasoning and just captured his cheeks again.

"But you're so cute, I can't help it." He smacked her hands away and she ruffled his hair before straightening back up. "He's embarrassed of me Itachi, my heart is breaking." She said, feigning heart ache. "I just don't know if I can get over it…" She sat on one of the stools and dramatically placed her head in her hands.

Itachi had to smile at how Sasuke ran to reassure her. He shook his head when Kagome 'perked up' again and quickly reestablished her hold on his cheeks, fussing at him. Itachi looked up to the counterman.

"Three bowls please."

* * *

**_^*A/N:_**_ Du, du, du, du, dadadadada, wub, wububububub. That is Dubstep for 'review please, it warms my heart.'_

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**


	3. Bits and Pieces

_**^*A/N:** And here you go! Hard work and reviews pay off, but I'm greedy, so more, more! Muwahahahahaha. Anyway, my beta says thank you for the slgiht compliments, she tries hard. And says, "It's not easy being her beta, she sucks at grammar." Yea, she's a troll, but I love her._

_OH! DON'T MOVE ON YET! I will give a 'gift' to anyone who can guess my three favorite anime characters of all time. I'll give you some hints. 1. One of them is CRAZY and hell-bent on revenge. 2. One of them is severely OCD, and powerful. 3. One has silver hair and can commonly hear 'sama' after his name. 4. They are all guys. 5. Two of them are commonly mentioned in my Fanfictions. You will get the terms of the 'gift' after you guess correctly :)_

_ENJOY MY DARLINGS!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own._

**_*MonsterlyFiction :)_**

* * *

"Oww!" Kagome whined as the med-nin popped her shoulder back into place. Her team had just gotten back from a B level mission. They were jumped on the way back. Of course, Kagome, Itachi, and Sesshomaru Tashio of the Tashio clan won, but not without some minor injuries, even if it was only Kagome that got hurt. The mist ninjas had surprised her, appearing behind her and tossing her across the trees, dislocating her shoulder in the process.

"Sometimes, I have no idea why they let you guys take on B missions. You only end up getting hurt." The med-nin mumbled as she moved Kagome's arm around, making sure everything was back in place.

"Because we get the missions done." Itachi retorted from the doorway, waiting on Kagome.

The med-nin huffed. "No, it's because your daddy's said so…" Itachi or Kagome didn't deny it as the med-nin said she was good to go.

"Let's go, Kagome." Itachi pushed off the wall as Kagome approached him, and they left the room, meeting Sesshomaru in the hallway.

"Why are you always the one to get hurt?" Sesshomaru said, his voice ever icy. Kagome thought it was funny when she got her trio assignments. Of course they would put her with the two coldest students in the academy, not that she minded really. Eventually she had got Sesshomaru to open up and talk. Well, he sort of had to. It's crucial for teams to communicate.

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe it's because I actually take offensive." She laughed as Sesshomaru growled at her, resembling the dogs that the Tashio's usually have around for companions. "Don't dish what you can't eat." She shrugged slightly, regretting it instantly.

"Man, I hope I'm not sore for long." Kagome pouted as she rubbed her shoulder with her opposite arm. "I hate this."

"It's your own fault for not paying attention." Itachi said, looking straight ahead.

"They came out of nowhere. None of us sensed them; it could've easily been you, or you." She pointed an angry finger at both boys. "I don't want to hear any more about this. We need to find sensei anyway."

They were outside now, walking side-by-side, chatting casually as they made their way towards the academy, Kagome the only one really laughing between them; Itachi with a tiny smile, and Sesshomaru with his normal stoic face.

"She's friends with him too?" Hakino whined, sitting with his trio after their mission. Itachi may not scare him that much, but Sesshomaru was just plan dreadfully freaky. So damn quiet all the time, it was really unsettling.

His blue-haired teammate nodded, humming slightly. "Yep, those are her team members, both look out for her, Sesshomaru just not as much as Itachi, though." She was really trying to laying it on thick, hoping that Hakino would just drop his pursuit; of course, he didn't though, only questioned her more about this Kagome chick.

Hakino didn't notice as the trio approached them, clearly heading into the academy. He did notice, however, when Itachi's red glare turned to him. Hakino decided to stay casually on the ground under the shade of the tree, but Kagome excitedly waved to him.

"Hi, Hakino!" She left her team mates and ran to him. Crap. He stood with a smile plastered on his face, quickly waving his own team mates away.

"I see you made it back from your mission, Kagome. How was it?" Her hand instantly went to her shoulder.

"It went perfectly, with only a minor injury sustained." Damn, her smile was so pretty.

"What happened?" He said, feigning slight concern. He knew that she wouldn't be walking around if she wasn't fine. His eyes kept darting nervously to Itachi and Sesshomaru. They had stopped a few paces back, waiting for her. Sesshomaru was staring out into space, his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world. But Itachi was intently watching, no, glaring at him as he conversed with Kagome. He had to hide the slight shiver that went down his spine.

'This kid is a year behind you, remember?' He looked down to Kagome who was just finishing her explanation.

"Sounds rough." Kagome shrugged, cringing slightly.

"It's nothing really; I just wish that Mr. Invincible would get hurt sometimes. It really isn't fair." Hakino's eyebrows rose.

"Mr. Invincible?" Kagome chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru. In all the time that we've been a team, I haven't seen him get more than a scratch." Hakino relaxed the slightest bit.

'So Itachi does get hurt.'

"Well, by the irritated looks on your teammate's face, I shouldn't keep you much longer." She tilted her head to look at them, sighing softly. 'So damn cute.'

"I suppose, wouldn't want to make them grumpy." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later so I can show you around." She waved as she ran back to the group.

"You ready, guys?" Sesshomaru just started walking. "I'll take that a yes."

"Go ahead; I'll catch up in a second." Kagome gave Itachi a questioning look, but left after Sesshomaru anyway.

Hakino remained cool as Itachi approached him. "I was expecting you to come to me sooner or later."

"Yes. What's your business with Kagome?" Simple. To the point. It was to be expected.

"I'm interested in her." To his surprise, Itachi only nodded.

"I see this. Now. You will lose your interest in her." Hakino snickered to himself.

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't… You will have to fight me to earn your right to pursue this. If you win, I'll step off, but when you lose, you will stop talking to her." Itachi crossed his arms.

"A little cocky, aren't you?" The Uchiha didn't move. "Why do you even care about whether or not I wish to see Kagome?"

"Reasons."

"Like what? You aren't dating her. You don't love her. Why should you care?" Itachi's red eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to fight me or not?"

(-: ^^

Kagome sat on one of the desks, impatiently waiting for Itachi. She looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?"

"I wouldn't know anymore than you." But he did.

"He's taking too long. I just want to go home, but sensei won't show up until he's here." She rubbed her forehead. They hadn't slept in two days and she was starting to feel it.

"I'm aware of this." Sesshomaru watched out the window, slightly bemused at how Itachi was toying with the boy. The Tashio almost jumped when he heard Kagome squeak next to him.

"'The hell is he doing?" Before Sesshomaru could grab her, she had disappeared. He sighed, turning his attention to the 'fight' as Kagome joined in.

(-: ^^

Itachi dodged the boy's kunai, hopping to another tree limb. He had to admit, the boy had some skills, but it wasn't enough. Itachi propelled from the tree, landing on the unsuspecting boy, one shoe pressing into his neck, the other holding his torso down.

"Finished?" Hakino easily broke from Itachi's hold. He knew that the Uchiha was toying with him.

The fight continued on for a moment until Itachi cornered Hakino, kneeing him in the stomach before simply punching him in the face. Itachi was about to knock him out when he heard something that made the color drain from his face.

"Itachi! What are you doing?" He turned to her.

"K-Kagome, uh…" He stumbled, approaching her.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Her voice was venom, her eyes narrowed into slits from anger.

How could Itachi explain it to her? 'Yeah, I was just beating this guy up because he was interested in you. Yep, I've been doing it for years.' No, that would not go well. He just remained silent, looking away from her.

She was noiseless as she hurried over to Hakino, who was on his knees, panting slightly. Kneeling beside him, she examined his wounds, all minor, only scratches from kunai throwing. She tore the mid-section of her black shirt off, pressing the cloth to his face to clean the blood off.

"Are you okay, Hakino?" He pushed her hand away, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Itachi. "A deal's a deal. Bye, Kagome." Hakino spit some blood out to the side and walked away.

"What the hell?" Itachi didn't talk and Kagome's mind quickly put together the pieces. "Is this why no guys other than you, Sasuke, and Sesshomaru talk to me?"

Itachi looked into Kagome's irises and saw that they were no longer green but black with two green swirls diagonal of each other. Itachi was grateful that he already had his Sharingan activated, but at the same time felt horrible. She was angry enough to lose control of her Shénshèngan.

Itachi could only sigh and nod. "Why?" The Uchiha was slightly surprised that that was her only question, or statement. He felt his heart tighten. He had known her for five years, been severely protective of her for four and half. Was it possible? Could the things that people have been telling him for three years be true? Did he love Kagome?

She was waiting for an answer. And he didn't know if it was what she really wanted to hear. He stared at her some more, searching her black eyes. He was sure.

He reached for her tense hands, forcefully holding them still as she tried to yank them away. "Come on, Itachi!" She was frustrated and he squeezed them, making her stop.

"Listen to me." She slowly relaxed, allowing him to hold on to them. "Kagome… I think I…" He paused and Kagome's anger rose again.

"You think what, Itachi? Just give me a damn reason why you do this!" She tried to pull her hands away, much to his frustration. He took in a deep breath.

"Because I think I love you."

* * *

_**^*A/N:** I'm evil, I know... Review and you'll find out what happens faster :) WOOO FOR BEING A REVIEW WHORE!_

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**


	4. Pieces and Wholes

_**^*A/N: **So yea, sorry for the wait, but I've gotten a new computer that vexed me so I had to figure many things about it. But now, I love it, and I give you an unedited update as a reward._

_I'M SO SORRY EINDRA! I JUST COULDN'T WAIT! I hope you still love me. T_T_

_****MonsterlyFiciton :)**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I really... I just... I don't... OWN ANYTHING!**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kagome was blindsided to say the least. Her mouth hung slightly open as Itachi held her hands between his.

"Y-you, what?" Kagome squeaked and he released her hands, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"I said, I think I love you…" There was a moment of silence before Kagome started chuckling. He narrowed his eyes at her. Here he was, pouring his feelings out, and she was laughing at him. After a second, she calmed down, looking up into his eyes.

"Itachi, there is no 'I think' in love. Either you love me, or you don't. Which one is it?" Itachi just blinked at her.

"Umm… Which one do you want it to be?" He asked her, completely serious. Kagome shook her head before grabbing his collar, bringing him down into a kiss.

It was Itachi's turn to be shocked, but happy. Soon, he comprehended the situation and loosely rested his hands on her hips, returning the kiss.

Both of them could safely say it was the best thing they've felt, neither of them wanted the moment to end. And it wouldn't have if someone never cleared their throat. They quickly separated, a blush staining their cheeks as they faced their sensei.

"As glad as I am that you guys are exercising your lips. We've got things to discuss." They shamefully followed their sensei back inside, Kagome glaring at the smirking Sesshomaru.

"Don't you even…" She mouthed the words as she shook her head, silently punching her hand. Sesshomaru's smirk only grew wider as sensei went on about their mission.

**(-: ^^**

** **Four months of couple-filled-over-protective-ness-fun later****

"It's so hard to believe that you're entering the academy tomorrow." Kagome's eyes were slightly teary. "Too fast, too fast." She cooed, pinching Sasuke's cheeks once again. He just sighed in defeat and let her. It was no use fighting her.

Itachi shook his head, turning his attention back to his bowl of ramen. This was becoming a tradition for them; every time before missions they would get Sasuke and go for noodles. Itachi thought it was kind of like a silent goodbye, just in case…

"Alright Kagome, stop it. I'm going into the academy; I can't have people seeing you messing with me like this." His eyes darted around slightly as he pushed her hands away. "It makes me look weak."

Kagome puffed out a breath of air, dismissively waving her hand. "I will always do this Sasuke, no matter what." She ruffled his hair, looking into his eyes, a smile spreading on her face. "I can't help it; you're just so cute." Her best baby voice came out as she put her hands on her face, barely able to contain herself.

She looked back to the clearly displeased expression on his face. "I suppose. You are 'too old' for that. Here, eat up." Sasuke took his seat, smiling as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Kagome sighed and stared at her food, her head resting in her hands. Itachi reached around her, pulling her stool closer to his.

"It's okay, 'Gome. I mean, he's only ten. You have plenty years of 'cute Sasuke' left." Kagome laughed softly.

"I can only wish Itachi. If he's already so worried about appearance now, it's only going to get worse as he gets older." Itachi rolled his eyes slightly.

"Not really. Look at him; does he look like he cares about appearances now?" Kagome couldn't hold in her laugh as she took in Sasuke, covered in assorted noodles and broth as he continued to chow down, not even paying any attention to their conversation. "He's just in that faze where 'girls are icky' and what not. I went through the same thing. It'll be fine." He pecked her on the lips, making a small blush form. "And, if you really want, you can pinch my cheeks anytime." An elfish grin was on his face.

She stared at him, seeming to contemplate something for a second. "Nah, that's fine." Kagome had to smile at the slight hurt that went across his features. She patted his knee. "Aww, does 'Tachi need a nappie-pooh?" She cooed. Itachi rubbed a hand down his face.

"Please?" He really did look tired. Kagome frowned at him.

"The headaches keeping you up again?" Itachi didn't reply, but Kagome knew. "Damnit Itachi! I told you to lay off your Sharingan some, over use isn't good."

"I only use it when fighting now." He casually took a bite of his noodles.

"Which is… pretty much all the time. You think everything is 'a fight'. Like when a guy supposedly 'looks at me wrong' or 'hit's on me' or things of that nature." She made him look at her, her eyes searching his. "Don't use it so often, please? I just want you to be healthy."

Itachi hated this. He couldn't say no to those damn doughy green eyes. He was starting to think that hypnotism was her real Kekkei Genkai.

"I'll try." She rewarded him with a much more involved kiss, glad that Sasuke was engrossed in his meal.

**(-: ^^**

"Man, I'm actually sore after that one." Kagome said twisting her torso as the trio walked down the path. Once again, they completed their mission, with almost no complications. B-missions were starting to get easy, they had already planned on asking their sensei if they could go to A-missions, now that they were classified chuunin's. Sure, their fighting level was that of an ANBU, but they couldn't go for that for another half a year. Age restrictions were really getting on their nerves. Kagome sighed. "And I can't pop my back right again."

"You're too careless." Sesshomaru looked out at the sunset to avoid Kagome's sure glare.

"I am not! I didn't get hurt this time. Let's see you hang over a tree branch for two hours and tell me that you're back isn't sore." Kagome conveniently left out the fact that she only sat like that out of boredom while waiting for their target.

"Hn." Kagome huffed, twisting again.

"Here." Kagome stopped as Itachi turned to her. "Face your back towards me and cross your arms like this…" He grabbed his shoulders with the opposite hands, much like a classic vampire. Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "Trust me, would ya?"

"So help me God, Itachi Uchiha, if you try anything…" He shook his head and forcefully turned her around.

"Cross em'." Hesitantly she did. "You have to relax first."

"Whatever…" She sighed, taking in a deep breath. She would just have to kill him if he did anything. Kagome blushed madly as he crossed his arms over hers, only having a slight second to gasp before he lifted her off the ground, bending backwards at the same time.

A satisfying series of pops were heard and he slowly let her down. "Huh." She stretched some, her back feeling much better now. "That actually worked. Thanks." Kagome smiled, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smirked, looking down at her. "Any time, babe." She rolled her eyes and could hear a small groan from the silent member in the group.

"Aww, okay Sesshy-kun." His eye twitched at that horrid nickname she had given him. "You're next…" Kagome called and he growled as she chased him, giggling madly.

**(-: ^^**

"The academy should be letting out for the day right around now, want to go surprise Sasuke?" Kagome watched the skyline as they walked into the village. Sesshomaru had separated from them a little while ago, going only god knows where before mission reports. With traveling time and what not, they were gone for around a month. They all wondered why they had to go so far for this one, but decided it best just to deal with it.

Itachi only nodded and Kagome sighed, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired." He murmured as he clasped his fingers around hers. She let it go, diving into some random half sided conversation as the academy came into view. Class wasn't out yet, so the duo waited under a tree by the door, idly talking until kids started to emerge from the school.

Kagome and Itachi watched the kids, becoming happy when Sasuke walked out, followed by some pink haired girl who was jabbering away at him, a blonde boy quick behind the girl. Kagome smiled as Itachi sharply whistled, gaining attention of most of the kids. Sasuke's face lit up some and he quickly ran over to them, leaving the pink haired girl frustrated.

Kagome pulled him into a short hug before releasing him. "Hey, Sasuke. Ya hungry?" Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair some as the kid nodded. "Well, we will go out right after we're done with mission reports. It'll be just a second." Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru already waiting by the door.

"Okay, I'll stay around here." Sasuke smiled as Kagome softly patted him on the head before standing up and walking into the school with her teammates.

**(-: ^^**

The trio strolled out of the academy; Sasuke meeting them at the door as they made their way to the ramen shop; Sesshomaru departing silently as they passed his clan district. Kagome shouted goodbye and was pleased when she saw a dismissive hand wave from him.

Eventually they came upon the Higurashi district and Kagome stopped, slapping her forehead. "Man, I forgot. Father wanted to see me when I got back." She turned to Itachi, her green eyes meeting his black ones. "I'll meet you guys at the shop, okay?" Itachi nodded and she kissed him quickly on the lips, bringing a disgusted 'eww' from Sasuke. She stuck her tongue out at the boy. "One day, you'll get a girlfriend. And Itachi and I will follow you around, saying 'eww' every time you kiss her." He blanched as Kagome jogged into her district; her bell like laughter fading with her petite form.

"Come on, let's go." Itachi spun Sasuke around. They walked and Itachi absently remember when Sasuke was only knee high to him, and now, he was almost up to his mid upper arm, already closing in on the height of Kagome. Man, he really did grow up fast.

**(-: ^^**

"Father, I'm back!" She opened the sliding door that lead into the conference room of her estate. Kagome fell into a bow as she saw that her father had company; a tall man with long brown-black hair. When he turned around, his white eyes gave him away.

'A Hyuuga.' Kagome thought straightening herself out as she silently stood next to her father.

"As you may know, this is my daughter, Kagome." The Hyuuga's unyielding straight face with laugh lines gave him a stern, but kind look.

"And Kagome, this is Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-Sama." She bowed shallow once more, well acquainted with the many lessons her mother put her through on 'proper educate'.

"She is quite polite Sakotai, and seems to be powerful enough. She will be a lovely bride for my son." Kagome's face drained of color.

Bride? Her dad was betrothing her away?

Wait, no, she didn't know that yet.

She can't come to conclusions. Her dad wouldn't do that to her. He knew full well that she loved Itachi, that she wanted to be with him.

"Yes, I agree." Her heart dropped. She couldn't believe this, she wouldn't.

"W-what?" Both men looked at her. Kagome's fathers emerald eyes promising death. "No… No… I won't do it, father." Her voice was weak at first, gaining strength as she went on, shaking her head.

Her mother seemed to appear out of nowhere, opening the door and pulling her out, spewing apologies to the Hyuuga. Kagome's mom pushed her against a wall when they were far enough away.

"I don't want to marry his son." Kagome said, rubbing her arm where her mom had established her iron grip.

"You have no choice. It's decided. You will marry the heir of the Hyuugas." Her mother's voice was final. Dread filled Kagome quickly as her mother stared her down.

"B-but…" She heard the footfalls of her father coming down the hall. Before she knew it, her cheek was stinging. She looked wide-eyed to her father. He had never hit her in the past.

Ever.

"But nothing. You disgraced me in there. Kagome, you have no say in this matter. The Hyuuga's are an important ally. These ties will ensure that connection longer." Kagome couldn't help but think dark thoughts of why didn't any other of her siblings get chosen. She had an older brother and sister, as well as three younger ones; it wasn't like she was all that important in her big family. Heck, she hardly even talked to her siblings more than once every few months.

"Why me?" Kagome watched as her mother walked away.

"It seems that the Hyuuga boy has taken a crush to you. Arrangements will be made for your wedding day soon." Her dad turned from her.

"But I love Itachi. You know this!" She yelled through her tears as her dad started to leave.

"It's best if you forget about him." And her dad disappeared. Kagome had never felt so helpless in her whole life. She fell against the wall, sliding to the ground as she cried into her hands. There was nothing she could do to get out of this. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she wouldn't be able to be with Itachi, or the fact that her own parents so openly sold her out, offering no way to help her out of this marriage.

Sob's wracked her body. Why did this have to happen to her? She was the only one in her family that is actually happy with someone they fell in love with, so why her?

* * *

_**^*A/N:** OH please tell me about how much you hate me... I thrive on it. _

_LIFE IS FUCKING GOOD!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_


	5. Wholes and Halves

_**^*A/N: **Here you guys go! Chapter 4! I really have to give many thanks to SkinnyCat. She really has been awesome in helping me with details of Naruto :)_

_Sadly, Ms. Eindra the Beta is on a vacation and couldn't edit this for me. But I tried my best :)_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_

_**Disclaimer:**I refuse to post any after this one. I do not own Naruto, or Inuyasha, or any characters associated with them. Thank you.**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Wholes and Halves

Kagome had never showed up yesterday, and she hadn't showed up yet for training. It really had Itachi worried, which he clearly showed with nervous glances and twitchy movements.

"Focus Uchiha!" His sensei barked as the boy was nearly blind-sided from one of Sesshomaru's attacks. Itachi fell to the ground from the awkward way he had to dodge the poison kunai.

The team paused as his sensei approached him. "Uchiha, what has you so distracted. If this were a real fight, you'd be six feet under by now."

Itachi didn't have to answer; his sensei knew very well what had the teenager apprehensive. It made him sick.

"There is no room for love in our society. It only has ever gotten people hurt." There was no time for Itachi to retort before he was bombarded with more attacks. He pushed his concern to the recess of his mind as he fought back, deciding nothing would come from him just worrying about her.

A good hour later, training stopped again as someone walked into the clearing.

"Sorry for being late, sensei. There were some family matters that had to be taken care of." Their sensei merely grunted in response as the unusually silent girl joined the group.

Itachi eyed her as she followed their sensei's instructions wordlessly. His unease only came back as she refused to meet his eyes for the rest of the training practice.

Finally sensei called a quits and Itachi grabbed Kagome before she could run off. She wouldn't face him. He frowned at the back of her head.

"Kagome, what's going on?" She tore her shoulder away from his grasp and started to walk away. He took a deep breath in through his nose to calm down his anger before he ran ahead of her, cutting her off.

"What is wrong?" He repeated, his frustrated resolve faltering some as he saw the hurt in her features. His heart clenched painfully as tears welled up in her eyes, she had never cried in front of him before.

She shook her head furiously. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She knew that she should, it would make the pain easier. But there was no way out.

"I-I'm sorry, Itachi. I can't…" And she disappeared, making his confusion and anger grow all at once. He let out an animalistic growl as he stormed off, leaving Sesshomaru alone, leaning up against the tree.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He knew what was going on, it happened to his very own sister. Kagome was showing the classic signs. The denial, the fear, the sadness. His heart could only go out to his friend. They were just teenagers, there really was no way out of this.

(-: ^^

Kagome wondered around aimlessly; walking through the halls of her estate, not really thinking, just doing, only one thing floating around in her mind.

Why me? Why us?

Kagome paused as she passed her father's office, the voices enticing her to listen in.

"She really doesn't want to this. What if she refuses him at the alter? I'm sure she's going to figure out that she can do that soon." That was her mother's voice, and Kagome nodded to herself. They could be sure as hell that she was going to refuse.

"She's a middle child, and she isn't even that skilled in fighting. It was all because we let her go to that disgrace of an Academy. They made her weak. Betrothing her away would have simply been a permanent solution to the taint she's brought to this family. If she refuses, then we will be rid of her in another way."

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?" There was no response, only a chair sliding as an angry woman stood up. "You can't kill your own daughter!"

"Either that or the other extreme. One way or another. She will be gone." Kagome covered her mouth as to not make any noise as tears formed in her eyes once more. How could her dad say something like that?

Footsteps echoed through area and Kagome broke out of her stupor, sprinting down the hall to her room. She slammed the door, locking it behind her. Kagome quickly slid out of her window, opting for the roof as she buried her face in her hands, crying.

It was ironic, the day was so beautiful; the sun hanging low in the sky, the autumn breeze flowing over her as tears leaked down her hands. She heard shuffling as someone sat down next to her. Kagome didn't look up, what was the point? She was either going to be married away to some stranger or killed.

"Crying will get you nothing." She was surprised when it was her grandfather's voice that drifted over the breeze. Kagome lifted her head.

"Grandfather?" Her grandfather never really interacted with the rest of the family. Heck, she's only seen him maybe ten times in her whole life, but here he was, casually sitting on the roof with her.

"That _is_ what I'm called sometimes." His old eyes crinkled with mirth as he chuckled at his own small joke. Kagome just blinked at him. "Anyway. Kagome, I've come to ask you a favor."

Her brows furrowed. "What could you possible need from me? A weak, pathetic middle child."

Her grandfather let out a huff. "Don't listen to them. None of them see the power within you. I can honestly say that you are the most promising Higurashi to walk these halls in a while." Kagome couldn't, and wouldn't, say anything, for her to receive a compliment from an elder was something extraordinary.

He continued on. "That's what's wrong with this clan. They think that they are so pure, that they are untouchable, that any outside contact will tarnish their perfect bloodline. They have become too arrogant. And it will soon be their downfall."

Kagome didn't dare interrupt, she just listened, silently agreeing with him as he went on. "That's why, when I heard that you wanted to enter the academy and refused to learn any advanced Higurashi techniques. I knew you were the one. The one to eradicate and redeem this failing clan."

He watched as Kagome's brilliant mind clicked together the pieces, a horrified realization crossing her features.

"You can't be suggesting that… I?" Her grandfather just stared at her. Many things went through Kagome's mind in that second as she jumped up waving her arms around. "I could never do that! Not to my _own_ clan!"

"You call them your clan when they would so easily kill you off without any remorse? The clan that just simply betrothed you away without any thought on what you might want." Kagome's mouth opened and closed a couple times as she tried to compose a response.

"Kagome." He stood, walking before her and placing a hand on her crusty cheek. "This is bigger than you alone. You have until morning to complete this mission. I'm sorry, but it's for the best." He leaned forward, bestowing her with a kiss to the forehead before he disappeared.

Kagome stood there for what seemed like eternity before she made up her mind. It was the only option.

* * *

_**^*A/N**: Review? Really, it's all I ask. :) Luvs!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_


	6. Halves and Quarters

_**^*A/N:** I honestly have nothing to say at this moment, other than thank you for the reviews, keep going strong though!_

_Beta still on vacation, sorry guys :/_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_

* * *

Chapter 5: Halves and Quarters

Kagome detached her mind as she pulled on her fighting clothes, strapping weapons along the clips. Her hair was drawn into a high ponytail as she tied her headband to her forehead.

With her eyes closed, she drew on the ultimate power of her bloodline limit, a soft, "Zuìzhong Shénshèngan," escaping her lips as she reopened her eyes, revealing completely black irises. She sighed, taking in a deep breath before continuing on. It was for the best.

(-: ^^

Itachi tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. There was something wrong with Kagome and he had no idea how to help. It was eating away at him. With a frustrated sigh he kicked the covers off his body, standing before he stared out his window.

There was something eerie about this night. The sky was clouded over, but no rain came, just the soft sound of thunder in the distance. He ran his hands through his messy hair as he plopped down on his bed. Sleep wouldn't be coming to him any time soon.

He closed his eyes as his thoughts ran rampant. That is, until there was a click at his window. He watched as Kagome opened the frame, gracefully jumping in. Itachi rose once more.

"Kagome?" He took in her appearance; she was dressed in full fighting gear. "What are you doing?" She approached him with a sad look in her eyes.

"I only have a few minutes Itachi." She stood before him and he reached out, rubbing the blood off her cheek.

"You're not hurt are you? Did someone harm you?" She had blood splatter nearly covering her body. Kagome only gave him a fateful smile as he searched her for injuries.

"No, I'm fine." She pushed him back some. "I'm sorry Itachi, I want you to know that I never planned for this, but I had to do it. And I hope you'll forgive me someday." From the street below his window he could hear sirens and shouting of people.

"Kagome? " His eyes widened as she pulled him into a hug, holding tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing some as she laid her head on his chest. "It doesn't matter to me, just tell me what you did. I can help you." He felt her shake her head no in response.

"I couldn't bring you into this." There was a pause. "I'm so sorry…" She just kept repeating the phrase, as the noises got louder, soon, the sound of a gate busting opening caused them to separate. People where entering the Uchiha district.

Her eyes darted around some before she closed them, re-opening them to reveal the black hues with a single green spiral floating around, the second level of her Shénshèngan. His confusion could only grow as his Sharingan studied her furious chakra flow, swirling around before traveling to her eyes.

"I have to go." Her whispered words hit him and Itachi didn't know what to do; he didn't know what was going on, but he reached out to stop her, drawing her back to him. "I really need to leave." She protested, and he hurried, pulling a silver chain nearly out of nowhere before clipping it around her neck.

She fingered the fan pendant hanging from the necklace, her eyes wide. "I was going to give it to you yesterday, but you never showed up. Then you ran away from training." Tears blurred her vision; she knew very well what this necklace meant.

"I… don't know what to say." How ironic. He was going to propose to her yesterday. There where shouts as people entered his manor, he just pulled her to him, sealing her lips with a kiss.

He drew back, staring intently in her eyes. "What ever you did, Kagome. I will always love you." There was another lapse as he studied her further. "You should go…" The tears fell freely as she nodded.

He silently stood there as she went to the window, pausing to look back at him. "Don't forget about Sasuke now." She offered him one more smile. "I will always love you too." And she was gone.

ANBU ran into his room. "Where is she?" They shouted, some quickly jumping out of the window after her. In the back of his mind Itachi knew that they wouldn't catch her; she was too fast for them.

His father entered the room after them and stopped in front of Itachi, staring him down.

"We know she came through here. Where did she go Itachi?" His father could tell that his son was distressed, but he felt pride grow when his son didn't show it. Itachi's face was passive as always.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me anything." The ANBU could tell that he wasn't lying and the rest of them hastily slipped out of the room in search of the girl. "What did she do anyway?" Itachi demanded from his father, if anyone should know, it would be him.

"The Higurashi girl murdered her clan and fled." His father was blunt. Itachi froze, his eyes wide in shock. Of all the things, Itachi didn't expect _that_ to be what she did.

"Kagome wouldn't do something like that." He said in a half-denial-half lie, shaking his head some. She had come to him covered in blood; but he had just pushed that fact to the recess of his mind while she was in his room.

"But she did. Not one Higurashi was left alive. I was surprised, from the stories of the carnage it was pretty brutal." Itachi remained silent and his father shook his head before leaving the room.

Itachi sat down on his bed; his leg's no longer supporting him as he stared at the floor, the situation finally fully hitting him.

Kagome was gone, for good. If she came back to Konoha, she would surely be killed on sight. Itachi felt some weird pain in his heart as his mind forced him to repeat his realization once more.

She was gone.

For good.

(-: ^^

Kagome dodged and ducked through the trees as she felt herself choke up again. No, she couldn't cry. Not now. She had to get away first.

She could hear them short behind her. She had to keep going, soon she would be out of their jurisdiction, and then she could relax.

The border was almost tangible as she passed over it. They instantly fell back and Kagome continued on for another mile before slowing down to a walk. Only now did she really think about what she was going to do. She had nowhere to go. This only made her feel even more stupid, but what could she really do on a last minute plan?

She sighed, sitting down on a tree stump. The night was exhausting and the sun was already rising. Kagome leaned her head on her hand, staring at the ground as she ghosted her fingers over the necklace. Something snapped in her.

She felt sad, empty, and angry even, but no tears came. She wanted to cry over her family, over her decisions, over Itachi, but contraire to earlier, her eyes remained dry.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been sitting there, attempting to weep, to release the feelings bubbling inside of her, but eventually someone came to her.

She looked up with apathy in her black hues at the red haired male. She took in his appearance: the odd piercings, the long robe, and the weird eyes that didn't flinch in the slightest when they met hers. Kagome lifted her head from her hand, she recognized those robes, and they were told about them in class.

"Akatsuki." She whispered as she stood. The man nodded minutely.

"Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi clan. Holder of the Shénshèngan." Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine at the knowledge he held of her.

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know about me?" He remained passive.

"That's the least of what we know. We have been keeping an eye on you for a while." He slowly started to circle her.

"Why?" She asked simply, holding her ground as she watched him pace.

"We would like to offer you a position in the Akatsuki."

* * *

**_^*A/N: _**_Dun, dun, dun? Or did you guys see this coming? _

_Why don't you just go ahead and tell me?_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_


	7. Quarters and Fractions

_**^*A/N:** Come on guys, I know that there are more of you out there that can review, I SEE YOU! But really, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they keep me going_.

_SkinnyCat__, you are an awesome person. And might just get a treat in the near future. ;) MAH BETA IS STILL IN CANADA OR MAYBE BALTIMORE NOW, I DON'T KNOW! T_T_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Quarters and Fractions

The Akatsuki; the people who were out for world domination through the demons: they were irredeemable, disgusting. Everything Kagome went against.

"Why would I want to join you?" Kagome sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not a question of if you want to or not."

"Ho?" She huffed as an eyebrow arched at the odd fellow. "And I suppose you expect me to just jump into your disgusting organization with open arms?" He stared her down and Kagome took that as a yes. "Well, I quite simply refuse." She spun her back on him, walking away.

Her defenses went on high alert when a metal stake sliced the ground next to her foot. She glanced back behind her, a single green swirl in her black iris now.

"I see how it's going to be." Kagome reached down and plucked the stake from the ground, twirling it harmlessly in between her fingers as she turned to the face the man again. Her eyes narrowed as she tossed the stake, impaling it in the soft dirt by the man with a quiet thud. "Well, first, I have to ask. Why are you so interested in me joining the Akatsuki?

"Your abilities." Kagome rolled her black eyes, before studying the man.

"Anyone can figure that out. But why come with the intent to kill me if I don't? Why am I so important?" He decided not to answer her as he approached her.

"I will give you an ultimatum then, if you don't join and choose to run from us. We will pay a 'visit' to your Leaf Village." Kagome kept her face stoic.

"I so easily left my village, even _disposed_ of my own family. What makes you think that I care what you do to 'my village'?" If she wasn't intently watching his every move, she could've missed his small smirk.

"I have information about this Uchiha boy that would suggest otherwise." Kagome's eyes widened the slightest bit and the man knew he had her. They stood at a stand still waiting until one of them broke the stare down first.

"Argh, damnit." She growled shaking her head before returning her gaze, this time her eyes promised death. "Fine. But if so much as a hair get's touched on his head, including his little brother. I will kill you, and everyone else in your organization." Her voice was final, and the man couldn't help but think that she was going to stay true to her word.

He nodded, gesturing her to follow him, and she reluctantly did.

(-: ^^

"So, where are you taking me, oh-so-powerful-one?" She mocked rolling her eyes as she shook her hands in the air. He chose to ignore her teasing as he continued walking.

"To meet your new partner." Kagome stumbled some.

"I have a 'partner'?" The man stared ahead and Kagome sighed. Once again, she really had no say in anything. The thought of meeting a new person, that she's undoubtedly would have to get along with, made her stomach churn. Her eyebrows furrowed. She hasn't had that feeling since she was a kid, when she met Itachi to be in fact.

Itachi.

Man she was missing him right about now.

Kagome looked to the red haired man again. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Pein." He said simply.

After that Kagome mellowed some, opting to just be quiet for the rest of the walk. Pein enjoyed the silence, not really caring why she hushed up, but decided to not question it as they walked for a good hour.

"Are you the only one that knows about my home life?" Kagome had been thinking, and she didn't want anyone else in the Akatsuki to posses the same power over her that Pein already did.

"Only my spy and I know about him. Do not worry. It's leverage that I alone wish to hold." Kagome nodded.

Kagome didn't answer. That was good, he was the only one that knew, which meant that she would only have to kill him and his spy. One day. She will kill Pein and leave, but for now…

(-: ^^

Kagome stared apathetically at the person that was supposed to be her partner. She felt like sneering at him, as he looked her down, his purple-grey eyes scrutinizing her, the large weapon strapped to his back not worrying her in the least. Who was he to judge her?

"_She's_ my new partner? She's a little girl." He voice was deep with disbelief. "This brat will only slow me down, Pein." Kagome laughed inwardly, she could only be reminded of when she first met Itachi. He had also been so reluctant about her.

"Wait and see before you judge someone. You don't have to get along, just make sure the missions get complete." And the red haired man left the two staring daggers at each other.

"If you get in my way in battle, I will kill you." Kagome raised her eyebrow in a way that said, 'ditto'. She didn't feel like talking to this oaf, and she wouldn't. Who needed talking anyway? Kagome was just going to leave as soon as possible anyway. No need to get close to anyone.

She adjusted the clothes Pein gave her in her arms as she turned from him, heading towards the river. The blood was now caked all over her, and it made her feel disgusting.

"Hurry with your bath, brat." Kagome huffed, flicking her wrist in a dismissive manor at the silver haired male.

Within a couple moments she reached the river. The first thing she did was untie her leaf village headband, gazing at it's splattered color sadly before dipping it in the water, rubbing the blood away from the pristine metal.

Kagome's resolve grew as she wove her kunai between her fingers for a moment. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as she sliced a neat line through the symbol. Setting that aside she stripped the rest of her weapons off, lining them up neatly in the order of reassembly. Before she peeled off the rest of her clothes she glanced nervously around, allowing her chakra to flare dangerously in warning as she undressed herself. She gracefully dove into the river after discarding her clothes on a nearby bank.

Kagome scrubbed her skin furiously, getting every drop of blood, even continuing on until her ivory skin became bright scarlet from irritation. Once she was satisfied, she dunked under the water, rapidly running her fingers through her raven locks.

Satisfied, she walked out of the river, wringing out her hair before gathering her chakra in her hands to heat her hair; a trick that Itachi showed her on one of their missions.

With a sigh she drug the towel over her body as she examined the clothes she would be forced to wear from now on. As she bent down to pick up the underclothes, she felt the necklace jingle against her skin, and she grasped it for a moment before pulling on her clothes.

It was always tedious to attach her weapons, but she got it done anyway. Next was the robe, she grimaced she tugged it into place; she'd have to get used to fighting in this.

Slightly put off by how all the clothes had fit her perfectly, she brought her hair into a tight high ponytail, leaving her bangs frame her face.

Before she walked away, she preformed a small jutsu to set her clothes on fire, watching them burn for a moment. She turned, tying her headband back in place as she returned to her partner.

(-: ^^

"I'm Hidan, just so ya know." He felt his eye twitch when she didn't acknowledge him in the least. "Oi! You're supposed to answer me when I talk to you! I'm your Senpai." She ignored him again.

An idea popped in his head. "I guess, since I don't know your name, I'll just have to call you something else. Brat? No… Sweet Cheeks?" He saw the stiffening in her posture. A grin spread on his face, he was finally getting to her. "Sweet Cheeks it is then!"

"Kagome."

"Sweet Cheeks does have vocal cords." Her enticing eyes narrowed at him and she huffed.

"I don't like you." Her voice was venom, and if Hidan had normal fear, he would've shivered.

"Never said we had to like each other." They marched in silence towards their first mission and he studied her. She looked dainty, not fighting material at all, but he could tell she had amazing chakra control by the powerful amount that peacefully flowed through her veins.

A perfect chance to get a rise out of her, he was getting bored anyway. He was tired of silence, so he started talking, she would have to answer eventually, or at least lash out at him, it was a win-win situation in his book.

He talked about the things that mattered to him most, killing, describing in great detail many murders, his voice becoming dreamy at certain points.

"Did you know that stabbing right under the arm pit would get you one of the bloodiest reactions?" She had her hand on her stomach, putting the image out of one who might puke; he took notice with a smirk. "Does Princess have a weak stomach? Well, if you're going to be my partner, then you better get used to it."

"Not a weak stomach, just sick of it." When she did speak, her voice was restrained, as if speaking was forbidden.

He scoffed. "Sick of it? You look like you've never been in a fight in your life, let alone _seen_ any action."

"Don't talk about what you don't know." His eye twitched again as she kept walking.

"I don't know why that damned Pein put you with me. You're just going to die anyway." Boredom was dangerous when it came to Hidan.

"Not if I kill you first." He smirked at the challenge, jumping ahead of her, brandishing his weapon.

"Let's see you try. Sweet Cheeks." She just strolled around him. His eyes narrowed as he thrust out his weapon, intercepting her path. She didn't glance at him. "Are you scared, little girl?" Before he could see her do anything, she jumped on his scythe, hoping off it effortlessly on the other side.

"Alright, you're pissing me the fuck off." His hand clasped firmly her shoulder, spinning her around. His was struck with confusion when he looked at her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Her black eyes gazed murderously at him, a single green swirl floating around the iris. He flew back into a tree, blood oozing from the many wounds that now littered his body. Hidan's lips lifted into an odd smile at the delicious pain engulfing him. He laughed maniacally as he pulled himself up.

"That's a nice trick you got there, Sweet Cheeks. What jutsu is it?" He brought his arm in front of his face, watching his wounds slowly heal up as licked at the blood.

Kagome silently groaned. "You're immortal." Hidan's smile was almost enchanting, not even taken by the fact that she obviously avoided his question.

"Surprised?"

"Honestly, no. The good die young, but the pricks will live forever."

* * *

_**^*A/N:** Who saw that one coming? I mean, Hidan as Kagome's partner? Well I know I did._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_


	8. Fractions and Apologies

**^*A/N**: _All I can say is, I'm so sorry. But I'm back and I hope everyone doesn't hate me. Here's a chapter and I also hope that you can pick up back on the story line easy enough. I WILL UPDATE MORE, I SWEAR._

_****MonsterlyLemon :)**_

* * *

Chapter 8:

***Four Years Later***

Sasuke remained ever quiet as his team waited for their new sensei on the roof. He was slightly disappointed that their sensei had so easily fallen for Naruto's prank earlier. It looked like he would just have to deal with some half deadbeat jounin with no real skill and just hope that he could eventually learn something.

The Uchiha barley noticed when said silver haired jounin appeared. At least he had some stealth. Their new sensei then went on talking about how a team needs to know each other better and Sasuke tuned out as Naruto and Sakura eagerly divulged themselves. He only paid attention when they looked to him expectantly. Sasuke thought for a moment.

What did he want? He couldn't help his mind as it quickly wondered to her.

He chose to not think about _her_ often, one of the couple people whom he loved the most, who just left, and in a spectacular manor too. It broke something in him, and having his own brother become reclusive didn't help either. Sasuke had become hollow a long time ago, but he found that there was something driving his brother to continue on. To go out there and become an ANBU captain like he did. Whatever it was, Sasuke couldn't help but feel some jealously.

Until now, he really had no drive, just went through the motions of attempting to get good grades and what not, but now he realized what he truly wanted. Why would this only now hit him at this trivial time?

"I want to increase my power, learn as much as I can so I can become an ANBU captain… to help my brother and I reach his goal." Why hadn't he realized what drove his brother to be the best sooner? Was he really that dense?

"And what goal could that be?" His sensei's eye squinted in a thoughtful smile.

"To find someone special, and bring her back." Sasuke chose not to notice how Sakura tensed next to him.

Their sensei concluded the 'session' telling them not to eat breakfast and blah, blah, blah. Sasuke knew that his brother would be back from missions and he needed to talk to him.

Sasuke stood to leave, but stopped short when Sakura called to him. "Sasuke-kun. Who is this girl you're talking about?" Sasuke didn't turn to even glare at the pinked haired ninja.

"No one that concerns you." With that he ran off.

(-: ^^

"The mission went with no hindrances." The green-eyed shadow reported to the 'leader', a slight sigh in her voice.

"Hn. Since you and Hidan have been so 'successful' on your missions as of late, I have another one lined up." Kagome knew Hidan's response before he even said it.

"It better be a damn good one this time, I'm tired of all these low skill squishy missions."

"Maybe if you could actually show some control, we might get a higher mission. Have you ever thought of that? Now be quiet for once your unnecessarily long life." The rest of the group could've smiled at the way the little girl controlled the sadist, there was an art to it that she seemed to master almost right away when she had first joined.

The raven beauty looked back from her smoldering partner to their 'leader', the ever-present glare in her eyes when she addressed him. "What is this mission you have for us?"

"It has been almost four years, you were informed about something the very first day. I'm sure you know what I am talking about." If it were possible, her eyes narrowed further.

"I assume you wish for me to capture said thing?" Her shadow crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, recon. That is all…"

"Fine… But as I have told you before, this will be very difficult."

"You can handle it."

"You believe so." With those words her shadow vanished in an angry fashion, Hidan's quickly behind hers.

"You all have your missions." One by one they dispersed from the fingers, their shadows disappearing in static.

(-: ^^

The walk 'home' would be a long one. Only made to seem longer by the great turmoil Kagome was secretly facing.

Hidan had known something was up almost instantly. Kagome had a temper, which was nothing new, but what unnerved him some were the small twitches in her hand, the shortened breaths as if she was about to throw a tantrum. She didn't even acknowledge his taunts, which have never failed to get a rise from her before.

Hidan was at a lost, he never had someone just completely ignore him in the past. He found his mind running over every possible thing he could do, something that was also very new to him.

(-: ^^

Blue eyes watched from the forest as he studied the pair. They were quite the interesting couple, especially right now. Hidan was silent, for once. And Kagome was twitchy and on edge.

Their watcher was glad that they weren't ambushed; he doubted that either of them would be able to fight in this state. With a smirk on his face, he jumped down in front of them.

He almost instantly regretted it. He should have known better.

Within a second he found himself pinned to a tree with shuriken and pair of angry black eyes glaring at him over the clearing.

"For fucks sake Deidara, you nearly scared me half shitless." Hidan shouted, pressing his left chest for dramatized effect.

Deidara grunted as he plucked the shuriken out, tossing them back to Kagome. His own frown appeared as she caught them, allowing her eyes fade to normal before turning and walking down the road. She was always happy to see him.

He ran up and cut her off. "Oi, Kagome. What has you down?"

She softly shook her head. "I'm going 'home', Deidara."

* * *

**^*A/N****_: _**_And that's an end. I swear I will not take as long to update again. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me :)_

_A review for the evil one?_

_****MonsterlyLemon :)**  
_


	9. Apologies and Deceit

**^*A/N:** _It takes longer to upload when I make sure the story is beta'd, but oh hell is it worth it. Shanks Broskee! Lurv ya. Anywho, I'm pretty sure this looks like the ninth chapter to my story. You are allowed to enjoy._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_

_P.S. On my last chapter I signed my name, **MonsterlyLemon. That was an accident. I use that name for near everything else I do, but for obvious reasons, not for Fanfiction. I had gotten back into the habit if writing it that way, sorry._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Home… such a trivial term. She had once called this 'place' home… but now, it was hostile territory; one wrong move and she would be exposed. If she called upon the tiniest amount of chakra, the attack would be near instantaneous. The Higurashi's were the only ones to have this line of chakra, it was easily sensed; none other gave off the taint of bloodshed.

She took in a shaky breath as she prayed. There were many things to pray for in this moment; please Kami, don't let Hidan get excited and blow my cover, don't let Deidara give away my identity… don't let him show up, Kami please… don't let him show up.

Kagome knew that it would be over immediately if she got near him, whether it be from her running into her own death attempting to get to him, or him seeing through her chakra cover. It had been easy enough to mask the underlying taints of her chakra, but a disciplined Uchiha such as himself would easily call the bluff. With simple color contacts, she blended right back in amongst the people, casually walking around with her 'partners' who offered no comfort.

She saw Hidan twitch in the corner of her eye. Now, seeing him in everyday gonin clothes was quite amusing, and did help to lighten her mood, but it put a giant damper on his.

"Calm, we cannot afford you losing it. We need to find out more information on the Nine-Tails." Kagome lead them on a wide berth around a small group of passing Uchiha's. Deidara eyed her funny. Kagome tapped the corner of her eye, and Deidara nodded once he saw the red irises of the talking gonins.

Hidan only grunted, clenching his hand. Deidara was honestly surprised that Kagome convinced him to leave his scythe behind, but he could tell that Hidan was slowly breaking.

Deidara had been walking a little behind the pair, observing their interactions. He watched as Kagome sighed, bringing a hand to rest on his forearm, her thumb drawing a pattern on his skin. More to Deidara's surprise, Hidan's shoulders relaxed the smallest amount and his breathing lessened.

Deidara studied as he saw her mouth move, but he couldn't make out any words. Hidan nodded slightly and she withdrew, crossing her own arms over her chest as she looked around, her muddy brown irises searching.

All too sudden Kagome stopped, her eyes widening. The boys followed her line of sight to a single white-cloaked figure standing among the small street crowd. They watched as his honey eyes did a double take on Kagome, before fully settling on her. She gulped and found herself indecisive. Oh, she wanted to hug him. Hell, she'd missed him a whole lot. They watched his scowl deepen as he looked away.

Kagome let out a large sigh of relief; feeling as though that moment had taken eternity, when in fact, was less than a second.

"Who was that, yeah?" Deidara inquired.

Kagome sped up her walking some and they quickly followed suit. "He was an old teammate. I had almost forgotten that he would be able to detect me too. And I was careless enough to use some of my chakra to scan the crowd…" Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "He's following us… just slow down and look less suspicious."

Deidara only saw a bit of white as Kagome stopped, looking curiously at the foreboding man now standing in front of her.

There was an awkward moment of silence before she broke it. "Yes, Captain. May I help you?" She said in her best 'innocent gonin' tone.

"Hn… What is your name, miss?" Kagome faltered, and she saw his lips twitch up in the corners. She smiled some, playing the game.

"Why would my name be important when I'm a simple gonin, sir?" Amusement lit up his cold eyes.

"You resemble an old friend, very closely. In actuality, the only difference is eye color. Do you have a sister?"

"I wonder… how long did it take for you to pick me out… Sesshy-Kun?" His eye twitched and she laughed, it was more of a dry giggle, but still.

She looked up to him. "I assume you weren't daft enough to allow someone to follow you?" His eyes hardened in turn.

"Hmph. Don't insult me." Deidara gave the couple a curious look. The man looked so foreboding, tough, cold. It seemed that the little onna had a knack for melting harsh personalities.

"So what is it, then? Are you going to turn me in, ANBU Captain?"

"You know very well that would destroy him." Deidara saw the slight sadness in her cold eyes as she replied.

"Does he think me that weak? So weak that I can't handle a simple prison?" Sesshomaru simply snorted at her words.

"They wouldn't imprison someone like you. It would be too easy to break out. I'm sure they would have you killed, or hand you over to the torture unit… You know what they do to people like you. S-Class rogues with a special eye Kekkei Genkai."

"Tear them out... I see…" She didn't acknowledge the pun. Deidara and Hidan tried not to be affected by the casualness of their tones.

"And he would also be angry if he found out you were here and I didn't alert him. He's sure to fight me, you see? And I'm not quite up to a battle with him, at least when he's furious…" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru's out-of-character chatter.

"You can handle him." Sesshomaru looked at her, his expression falling serious once again.

"Not anymore. Time has changed him, as it has you. You've become hardened and cold. It wasn't a fate I wished for you two." Kagome glared at him.

"It wasn't what I wanted either. But what's done had to be done. That's it. Goodbye, Sesshomaru. It was nice seeing you again, but I have a mission to attend to."

"Only this once, Higurashi. I never saw you, but if I were to suddenly find out about Akatsuki within Konoha, then actions will be taken. No past friendship." Kagome picked up what he was saying and with a motion to her silently shocked partners, she speed off into the trees.

(-: ^^

Imagine her 'luck' when she found Nine-Tails. She almost slapped her own forehead, bringing a curious look from Deidara.

"Of course. Nothing would be easy for me. Ever." Kagome mumbled to herself, narrowing her eyes at the group of training children. Her teammates 'talked' in casual chatter from across the way, keeping an eye on the group as they went on about their activities.

"The blonde one. Is that him?" Kagome nodded at Hidan's question.

"Well, then what's the problem? It should be easy to grab that fucker, they're only brats." She glared at Hidan.

"No. It makes it harder. One of his teammates… knows me… very well. It's near impossible for me to 'interact' at all. He would see through this faster than my old teammate; the slightest chakra flare, and its over. And to add to that, he's an Uchiha." Deidara had almost missed the fan clearly displayed on the boys back. The bombers blue eyes nearly met those of the silver haired jounin.

"Quick, laugh." He heard Kagome say before full eye contact ensued and he did, as if she told a joke, before looking back to Kagome and Hidan. They talked somewhat quieter, not looking to the group for a few minutes.

"You need to be careful of that jounin. He graduated a few years prior to me. The stories surrounding him border on legendary." Deidara nodded, where as Hidan took some offense.

"Him? He doesn't look too fucking tough! Hell, he screams lazy!" She glared as the silver haired jounin glanced over to them after Hidan's outburst.

"Shut it. He's watching us now. Good job Hidan. We're to far into this to abort; I can handle this… I think… Follow my lead." The anger still in her muddy irises, she turned her face chipper. "Lets go get some Ramen!" She led them off.

They were close to passing right next to the Jounin, who had been scrutinizing them the whole time when Kagome smiled her dazzling smile as she paused. A quick confused glance was all it took for Deidara to know what she was up to. It was very risky, but Deidara and Hidan allowed her to proceed as they stood back some.

"Good day, Shinobi-san." He turned to her as his exposed eye twinkled some. It was obvious; he was taken at first look of her.

"Yes, it is, miss." She noticed as the pink haired girl walked over, but the boys kept sparring.

"You sure are pretty." The girl said in some awe. By the absent look on the girls face, Kagome could only guess that she had some inner monologue saying that she would be that beautiful when she grew up.

In the corner of her eye she saw the black haired boy look to her. The black haired Uchiha left the blonde instantly to stand by his sensei, the boys eyes openly studying her.

"I've heard stories about you Shinobi-san. I was wondering if you had any tips for an aspiring jounin." She tried to ignore the kids, secretly reading through the Nine-Tails chakra as she attempted to suppress every ounce of hers.

"I've never been one for titles, you can call me Kakashi." She giggled just like a fan girl would. Kagome would do this, for recon. It was easy to distract a boy and observe the target openly when you were an 'air-headed bimbo'.

"Okay… Kakashi." She even let her cheeks flush as she coyly and 'innocently' fluttered her eyelashes. Kagome wasn't disappointed when his attention fully engulfed her. She held her hands behind her back, giving a small 'okay' to her partners. They went to work.

"Why are you here?" The blunt question from the black haired boy wasn't completely unexpected, but it still threw her off the tiniest amount. Before she could smoothly lie, the silver haired man stepped in.

"Sasuke, don't be so rude. And she's already said… She want's some tips from a real jounin." He shooed Sasuke as he placed a hand on the boy's head, turning him around with a slight shove.

Sasuke walked away, ignoring the small anger he felt. That girl. She looked just like… her. Almost a carbon copy, but it was if the printer ran out of ink when it came to her eyes, leaving them a muddy brown instead of the normal vibrant green.

His red eyes glanced to the two men who came with the girl. They were talking with Sakura and Naruto, seemingly about nothing at all. Sasuke looked out to the sun, it was almost time for training to be over. He shook his head, waiting for when his brother showed up to walk him home, just as he has for the past few months. He never missed a day, either… It was the only thing he could look forward to anymore.

* * *

_**^*A/N: **Cheers to getting back into the swing of things! A review for the poor writer please?_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**  
_


End file.
